Only Dipper would
by DistortionDaxe
Summary: Mabel has forbidden feelings for her brother (yes I know you hate pinecest but this is different I swear) and when Dipper finds out, he sacrifices literally everything to make sure she can be truly happy. Everything changes, yet stays the same. What was wrong became right. It's so much scarier. So much more dangerous. So much better. Rated T for swearing and questionable content.


**Charizard: Why are you writing a dumb story for a different archive than us?**

**Me: Because I like Gravity Falls, you idiot!**

**Charizard: Just saying, maybe you should stick to what you're good at...**

**Me: Oh shut up! You're not even in this show!**

**Dragonite: Will you two shut the hell up for once?!**

**Me: Never!**

Chapter 1: Geometry is creepy

Another normally abnormal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. At some points a faint shadow randomly showed up for a split second. As usual, Mabel was acting crazy. Although recently it was a little different. Rather than taking shotgun, she rode in the back of the car with Dipper. And rather than hanging back with Soos on mysteries, she sped ahead to Dipper whenever he saw something suspicious. Dipper was weirded out completely. Only the internet could answer. And what he saw was disturbing. To confirm, he read a little bit of Mabel's diary. Son of a bitch. He needed a plan.

"I know you're here man. Just come out." A shadow in the corner quivered a little.

Not this. Anything but this. Before it was weird enough, but now it's out of control. Dipper had heard of things like this, and it was quite disturbing how hated the topic was. It simply couldn't be. Mabel had always been semi-crazy, but here she went too far. And only they knew.

At the moment, they were on the roof, laying beside each other. Dipper felt very uneasy.

"Ah, what a beautiful sunset. Don't you think so too Dipper?" Mabel asked, scooting a little closer.

"Mabel, please. Just stop."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to break your heart, but this is the most wrong and disturbing situation I have ever had to be in. Even worse than the Summerween Trickster. You do realize they even have a term for it, don't you?!" Dipper stood up and stared down at his twin sister.

"What are you talking about Dips?"

"Incest, Mabel, incest! And people despise it. But you know what, it doesn't matter anymore. I came prepared." Dipper snapped his fingers and the entire world around the twins went grey. The triangle window pane glowed below them, causing the ground to shake.

"Heyo! Pine Tree! Shooting Star! What do you need now? Because as always, it will cost you." Bill Cipher exclaimed as soon as he appeared.

"You know what I want Bill." Dipper said.

"Oho! I get to pick the lucky guy then!"

"Deal."

Bill's hand burned blue as he shook with Dipper. Mabel screamed for Dipper not to do whatever it was he was about to do.

"Show me Bill."

"Alright. This kid is yours now. More lile you are his though." Bill showed an image of a small 8-year-old child. He seemed relatively happy. Thank god.

"Dipper, what did you just do?!" Mabel screamed. Dipper reached into his jacket and threw Mabel's diary to her.

"I am making it so this never happened. The past 12 years will be different. We won't be twins, and you won't have these feelings for me. This is only for your sake. I'm sorry."

Dipper hung his head as Bill began to reset the timeline of the two children.

"Dipper wait! This isn't what I wanted! You can't do this to me!"

"It's already been done. It's over. The Mystery Twins never existed."

Mabel ran to her brother, but a bright flash erased everything before she could reach him. Mabel was just born in a new time, without a twin to accompany her. And Dipper was just born from the family of the Andersens. Everything was different now...

The parents waited. And waited. And waited even more. Until finally, the nurse carried in baby Mabel with a note in her hand.

"T-this was found with the baby. I didn't read it, it specifically said only you could." She said. She gave the father the note and the mother the girl. After he had read it twice, the father handed it to his wife.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Pines,_

_My name is Dipper Pines and yes, I am your son. Not the baby you may be holding right now, but the child that never was. I have decided the past 12 years had to be different so that your daughter Mabel, my sister, could be truly happy. At the beginning of those 12 years is where you are now. I have still been born to another family, and you may eventually know me by the last name Andersen. How did I write this you ask? And why or how did I reset over a full decade? That is something you may never know. Your daughter is born with the knowledge of what happened, as am I. It may be a lot to take in, but believe me, it's true. Remember this: during summer of 2013, send Mabel to her great uncle Stanford's home. She will have great adventures I know she will enjoy._

_Sincerely, D. Andersen._

They waited. And waited. And waited even more. A baby boy was just born, and the nursery door had opened and closed. The new parents took their child and stared at his small, adorable little head.

"My god, that is one obnoxious birthmark."

"Aw c'mon, I think it's cute. At least we have a nickame for him now."

"What would that be?"

"Big D."

"Okay...what about his ACTUAL name?"

"Something that starts with a D... how about Dominic?"

"Perfect."

Dominic Andersen lived a few happy years. He went to a good school, got good grades, and interested himself in the secrets behind common mysteries. And in his thoughts, the forgotten time lingered. As it did for Mabel, who lived her life seemingly happy, but deep down she felt she was better off before.

At Dipper's house, his cousin Cody came for a visit. The two had created a strong bond and had a lot of things to talk about. Cody was a bit more outdoorsy, but nerdy nonetheless. Dominic was all the same as he was before the reset, with a few new skills he decided to try out. He was more agile now, thanks to some practices, and was also a bit more street smart from past, well, future experience. The cousins were in Dominic's bedroom discussing the latest conspiracies surroundng the lake the house was sitting just off of.

"They say a sea monster is terrifying everyone, but I looked at the pictures and it seems pretty small and harmless to me." Big D pointed out.

"Yeah, but I looked at some of the damage they say it caused, and it's crazy scary. A yacht had a scrape on it the size of a bear, and it went deeper than a beaker of acid could burn through." Cody said. "I don't know about you, but I am scared as heck."

"What? No way. I'd say we go down there and dive for it, but they would never let a couple of ten-year-olds go in such a dangerous place. Anyways, the real conspiracy is what has happened on the shores. A few nights ago, someone reported a skinny pale teenager walking on the beach with no real purpose. He eventually walked into the woods with little trace."

"Oh sure, the Zombie of Lake Seremen? Please, everyone knows it was just some weirdo's imaginatio-wait what the heck is that?!" Cody pointed out the window to a person in a black hoodie with an odd liquid trail behind him come out of the woods.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! It's him! It's the zombie!"

Cody and Dominic called for D's parents and asked his dad to get his shotgun. It was about to get freaky...

Mabel spent the night with her parents in their vacation home on Lake Seremen. They didn't go swimming out of paranoia from the sea monster. But they played a board game, watched a movie, and did anything a family of three might do for fun. Everything went great until she saw, just a few houses down, a man with two boys walk out of their door cautiously while carrying a gun. Mabel sat up and looked closer. On their dock, there was a guy about the size of a really skinny teenager. It was a more terrifying scene than when she walked in on Mom wearing a face mask. She decided to check it out.

"Dad, who is he?!"

"I don't know, D. Let's see what he does."

"Can't we just shoot him already?!"

"No Cody! We don't know if he is a real threat or not yet."

The trio inched forward. The teen recited some sort of incantation. It sounded like egassem sdrawkcab three times. A random triangle appeared out of nowhere and glowed yellow. Everything around them went grey. Besides them, one thing stood out. A little girl running towards them. An eye appeared on the glowing pyramid and she stopped dead in her tracks. It grew arms and legs and even a top hat.

"Oh hello new timeline! Ten years is a long time to wait you know. And the fact that it won't be time for another two is CRAZY!" Bill stopped and looked down at his summoner."Who are you?"

"Robbie." The teen cleared his throat. "Robbie V."

"Well Robbie I have a question for you. Did you even TRY to make sure nobody saw?" Bill gestured to the guys and the girl who were watching in pure awe.

"Holy shit." Dominic's father said. He dropped the gun and ran.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Mr. Andersen was pulled back towards the dock by an unseen force. "How inconsiderate of you to leave two boys in the presence of a dream demon, not even thinking about poor Mabel over there." Bill said with a small 'tsk tsk' sound. Robbie spoke up.

"Hey! I need a favor."

"Sure skinny jeans, what do you need?"

"I don't know what it means, but I found this book in the woods, and I need answers."

"What?! Why is it so far away from Gravity Falls? This doesn't make sense. Even I don't know what happened there. Hmm... sorry but I can't tell you."

Robbie stepped back. He had read that Bill Cipher could make any deal for anyone, but this was stupid. The most mysterious thing hs has ever come across and he can't get answers. "Can you at least give me something?"

Bill scratched his invisible flat chin. "Okay... you know a story of a zombie around here?"

"Uh... yeah. Why?"

"It's about to come _true_."

Bill grabbed Robbie's hand and a blue energy flowed out. When he let go, Robbie dropped to his knees with an ever shocked expression.

"So, who's next?"

End of chapter 1

**Me: There I'm done with the chapter. Happy?**

**Charizard: You don't have to be so rude. Gosh.**

**Espeon: I have a feeling this is never going to end.**

**Me: You know me so well Espeon. Now into an Umbreon. I want to see you change forms.**

**Espeon: You make me do this everyday... you must be sick of it by now.**

**Me: NEVER**


End file.
